A Knights tale
by athingforblondes
Summary: Anna is a knight competing to learn a certain blonds name. Elsanna (non-incest)


**_This is a one shot, but i may keep it going if i get enough interest in it. Thank you and_ _enjoy_**

* * *

I have been a knight for a few years now. My mother and father supported me in my decision and so do all the people. I have to admit, I am loved everywhere I go. Im not sure why but It might have something to do with the fact that I am champion of all the tournaments I enter. Oh My name is Anna Andres and I am 20 years old. Anyways I am in France right now roaming the streets taking it all in. This is the first time I ever been here and I decided to take my horse Olrik for a ride. and what happens then. Well lets just say this is a knights tale.

I rounded the corner and the sight my eyes beheld was mesmerizing. Just walking out of a building was a woman with the blondest hair i have ever seen it even had white strikes through out it. Damn she looking at me. I give her the biggest smile i have. I watch her cock her eye and smirk at me. She then turns and walks away. The sway in her hips is hypnotizing and I cant help but follow. I lose her in the crowed before i Spot her again. I catch up to her and now another woman is walking beside her. Wonder who she is. I seen her head slight turn back to me.

"Would you speak to me?" I say as I approach her following on my horse beside her.

She looks back at me and smiles. "Ah to speak.." She says walking up a set of stairs.

"Oh I would hear you speak if it cost me my ears."

I see her smile at this and she was about to say something but alas my time would be cut short with the beautiful goddess.

"YOU DARE ENTER THE LORDS HOUSE ON A HORSE!" _OH crap_ I looked around and realized I just followed her into a church. The head priest and other priest around walk towards me with their arms out to shoo my horse out the door.

"Tell me your name, milady?"

"Call me a fox, for I am the fox to the huntress."

I circle my horse around not to leave just yet. " Then a fox you shall be, my foxy lady, Til I find your name." Then my horse went out the door. I heard in the distance a clock chiming I counted the chims. Crap I'm going to be late. I kicked my heels and my horse was off to the tournament arena.

* * *

I was on my way to the sword ring. I was due in the ring next and I wanted to be on time for a change. I checked over my arm one last time and heard my name being announced. I pulled on my Helmet and enter the ring.

I took one look at my opponent. I couldnt help but smirk. This is going to be easy. The flag waved and he leap at me swinging his blade down. I quickly block and rolled behind him, striking him three times. Then in the next time i ended up knocking him out with a blow to the head and I advanced on to the finales.

After the sword event, I was due up in the jousting ring. I mounted my horse and was about to enter the ring. My squire was checking over my armor. I looked up and seen the woman from earlier sitting in the royals box. So she is a princess.

"Are we good here?" I asked Olaf and he looked to where i was looking.

"Yes. Go on." He knew I had a weak spot for beautiful things and this woman was the most beautiful, no the most gorgeous woman my eyes have ever had privilege to lay upon.

I trotted up to her and she was talking away to some redhead man sitting next to her. She looked annoyed. "My Lady might I know your name . Or perhaps angels do not have names only beautiful faces." I seen her blushed at this and a wide smile spread across her face. _Score one for me_. Then redheaded man look at me with a glare in his eyes. Is that jealousy I see.

"Persistent my dear huntress. "

"And who might you be?" The man spoke in a voice full of disdain towards me.

"I Am Madame Anna Andres of Bellington. And who are you?" I barked out. I didn't like the way this man was talking to me.

"I am Princes Hans of the southern Isles. I'm sure you have heard of me."

I wanted to smack that smug look right off his face. "No I haven't." _That knocked it right off there._

"Well I have heard about you. A ' _princess_ ' running around pretending to be a kni-"

"You're one to talk. And we will see who's pretending when your looking up at me from the flat of your back." I looked at Elsa who was looking between laughing and crying. "Milady, if i win the tournament all I ask for my winnings is to know your name. If you will agree to this, I shall donate all my winnings to where ever you wish." With that said I rod off out of the arena.

* * *

It was the finales of all events and I had won the last fight in the sword and now I was about to go head to head with that prince. I couldn't wait to get this over with.

Right before I was about to go into the finale match. The woman that was with the princess came walking up to us.

"Kind knight. I am here to offer you this token from my lady. She wishes you to wear it and hopes it will bring you some kind of luck." She handed over a long silk handkerchief.

I couldn't help the stupid grin that took over my face as i wrap it around my neck and tuck it into my armor.

" I will wear it with honor." I bowed to her and she curtsy in return. I mounted my horse.

* * *

We line up in our spots and then the flag was dropped and he came charging right away. His lance hit my right shoulder and mine hit him dead in the chest. we are tied in points. We line back up for the next run. The flag drops and This time I rolled my shoulder back so his lance didn't strike me at all. Mine how ever hit him hard enough to shatter and knock him off his horse.

I had gotten off my horse and walked over to the prince.

"I told you. Flat. Of. Your back." I smiled at him then walked over to the princess.

"My Lady, thank you for bringing me luck." I bowed to her and then headed to the area where they make the announcement of who won. I won both events I enter, no surprise really. I accept my prize and then made my way back to the princess. She was watching me with intent.

"Me lady, might I know your name now."

"Elsa"

My eyes about budge out of my head. She was my own princess and I didn't even know it.

"Princess, Please forgive me for not recognizing you sooner. I haven't been home in many years and the last i remember seeing you was when I was but a child."

"All is forgiven. I don't get out much and Since I heard that a famous knight from my kingdom would be in the tournament of the town I was visiting I knew i had to come. " She said so elegantly. " Lady Anna, Will you accompany me to the ball tonight?"

"It would do me great honor your highness."I said as I gave a bow to her."

"Might I ask what colors you will be wearing so that I might match you."

"IT will be green. Its my favorite color." I Bow one last time and then sprint off to my tent to get ready.

After reaching my tent I realized that I forgot to ask her what time she would be ready and where to meet her at. But lucky have it for me she sent her servant to my tent to let me know those details. I'm glad she smart enough to think of the fine details.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. This is my first ever fic and it was inspired by frozen and A knights tale (with Heath Ledger)** **I thought it would be a cute idea so I wrote it out. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
